dear my sister in arms
by wombats-cup-of-tea
Summary: reid meeets a girl at a bar as she is about to go on her first tour as a army doctor reid gives her his address and they keep in touch through letters but will more happen. plz review not beta read
1. Chapter 1

**hi this is a new story about reid- the posts will be a little far apart please review also i do not know much about the army plz review**

* * *

><p>Music blared out throw the room. The whole team, and Kevin had came out to celebrate the end of one of their biggest cases. Everyone including a very drunk Hotch was out on the dance floor. Reid sat at their table guarding the drinks. He was on anti-biotics, so he decided not to drink since it was against doctors wishes. We was still puzzled on how Garcia convinced him to come. Rossi had somehow got away with staying at home.<p>

"is this seat taken?"asked a soft sweet female voice.

"no not really"replied Reid who looked up to see a beautiful woman, she had her red-brown hair pulled back into a lazy pony tail, she wore a sequin top that shined in the flashing lights.

"hi I am Lily"she said holding out her hand.

"sorry don't shake but I am Spencer Reid"he said.

"Oh okay Spencer"she sad taking her hand back. "and I am willing to bet that is your friend, with my friend Jamie"she said nodding towards Morgan who was dance-well dry humping. A dark skin woman.

"yeah that who be Morgan"sighed Reid. Lily giggled.

"well by that I am guess he is a lot like Jamie the ladies man" she laughed.

"yeah, want me to buy you a drink, mine is empty and your is running low?"asked Reid.

"um yeah but I am only having a cola"she said.

"well two colas it is"said Reid.

.o0o.

Reid and lily spent the night talking and laughing.

"great"declared Lily as they walked into the parking lot.

"what?"said Reid.

"my lift has took off with your friend for a night of fun|"she sighed pulling out her phone.

" I will give you a lift"said Reid. She smiled and nodded.

.o0o.

"so your on your first tour tomorrow"said Reid as he drove down the dark road.

"yeah, Dr. Lily Carter"laughed Lily. "seems so weird"she said.

"this might sound weird since we have known each other for three hours and fifteen minutes"she said sounding nervous. "can I write to you, I mean everyone has their own letter maid and I would like one but I don't really have anyone"she explained.

"yeah do you have any paper and a pen?"asked Reid. She nodded and he write down his address and in the corner the words. _Stay safe. _

* * *

><p><strong><em>hi plz review plz<em>**


	2. Chapter 2

**i hope this is okay, i apologies in advance if any details about the army i really am and the term a letter maid comes from my brother who has a friend in the army(i dont know him that well) and his girlfriend is called letter maid. **

**plz review and sorry if the letters are ooc **

* * *

><p>Reid was about to leave is apartment for work when his old neighbour Mrs Nelson confronted him.<p>

"you have mail."she said. "for the first time"she said and hand him the singular letter. Reid shoved the envelope into his pocket, deciding he would open it at work.

_Dear Spencer Reid,_

_is it aright If if I call you Spence, my momma always told me never to call some one by a shorter name, only to do so if I ask and they gave me their permission._

_So I hope you are okay, after what I heard from you in the bar, you seem to be quiet a worry magnet . Work is okay, no one has died...yet but as much as hope someone will. How is your work? I think for a conversation starter we would talk about your work my work. WHAT DO YOU SAY?_

_Have you read anything good lately. Sorry if I am not very good at this but I have never written to anyone so I am not sure what to talk about. How about we start asking each other we have to answer in the letter. Here goes- what is the weirdest illness you have ever gotten? Mine has probably got to be scarlet fever, no that weird but the medication I was put on made everything unreal. You have to answer and send a question back._

_Sorry if the letter was bad._

_From Lily_

Reid smiled to him self, she wrote the way she spoke, which meant she was comfortable around him enough.

"what you smiling at pretty boy?"asked Morgan.

"won't you like to know"muttered Reid low enough for Morgan not to hear but the almighty Garcia did.

"yes we would ,has it got anything to do with that piece of paper you are holding?"she asked. Reid quickly stuffed it into his pocket.

"what's on the paper?"asked Morgan.

"none of your business Morgan"snapped Reid.

"oh snap"said Prentiss. "what did you do to annoy him?"she asked.

"nothing"said Reid.

"yeah what ever you say?"laughed Prentiss. Then she spotted and envelope on his desk that the letter came from. It has the army stamp and seal on it. She understood why Reid kept it a secret he was a letter maid and he would probably know the statistics of which how many dear John's are written and how many people that do write die in war per year.

"aw leave him alone"she said, Reid sent her a rare smile.

_Dear lily,_

_of course you can call me Spencer or Spence your choice. Yes I think that would be a good idea to exchange stories of case and things. Also forgive me is my letter is rubbish, I only write letters to my mother who is a paranoid schizophrenic so I have to write to her in a 15th century style. My weirdest illness is probably-a biochemically altered strain of anthrax. We were on a case and I walked into the lab of the Unsub and well your a doctor you can guess the rest I think. I am not quiet sure what to ask so something simple. Did you like high school? I know it is stupid but I don't really know a good question. My high school life sucked (if that is how you use the term sucked)._

_I am sending you this from Chicago since we have a case, but thank god it is not a child case, three 30-40 year old couples are being killed. I have just finished reading, the hunger game books, have you read them they are rather good._

_Keep safe,_

_from Spencer._

Reid looked at the post office in the street behind Chicago's PD office. Reid smiled before walking back to the office to catch the Unsub.

* * *

><p><strong>please review i love them i really do they are my drug. xx plz review and what do you think<strong>

**also if you have any ideas you would like me to include any thing in the letters between the two or any questions you think they should ask to each other do say and i will add them.**


	3. Chapter 3

**hi hope you enjoy the chapters and a special thanks to lolyncut for a idea for the letters.**

**also i am not in teh army i hope i will progress into the army but i am not so any army stuff my be wrong but i am going by the british army ranks plz review**

**also any medical things that are invaild sorry**

**plz review or comment**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Spencer,<em>

_I did my first field surgery today granted it was only on a lance corporal who's appendix just burst . Even though I am a medical doctor,I am going on to combat medical technician,how cool is that? it means on my fourth year, I will be promoted from private into lance corporal, who would have thought a small girl from Alabama would be a private in the army. Not me for sure. But all newbies hence me have to go through what the other nurses and base comms and soldiers call"person building" it is were they torment the newbies. So far me and Private Buck have been locked in the supply closet over night poor woman is afraid of small space. As for your questions, no I have not read the hunger game books, the only books around here that people are willing to lend are the twilight books and they suck(yes that is how you can use the term). I will have to make a note for in my leave,I will buy them books. As for school it was normal, I had good grades and fairly unpopular but I was bullied, but I just ignored them. My question junior G-man, what is your worst experience? Mine probably was when I was forteen my step-dad was a son of bitch and hit a lot and so bad he thought he killed me and left me out by the river in the dark. My elder brother found me and mum said I brought it upon my self, and my brother took me up north to D.C. Please don't let this scary you away._

_From lily_

_PS: please not profile my letters._

Reid smiled and he was glad that their hotel was close to a good book store.

_Lily's P.O.V_

it's letter day today as per usual. I am not as excited because I am almost sure I scared Spencer away, but I was sadly mistaken as medium styled brown wrapped box and the usual letter. She all but tore the brown paper of the box and inside laid the Hunger game trilogy.

_Dear lily,_

_hope you like your present, and I wouldn't worry about the pranks, Morgan my friend gave my number to the press and I still receive calls from them occasionally. Congratulations on the field surgery. And junior G-man? I am sorry to here about your step-father. Do you still staying in touch with your family. My worst experience was probably when I was abducted my an Unsub and help captive for two days, I am not going to go into detail since I don't really tell anyone, but I was addicted to a drug he used to control me for a while but I am clean now. My turn for a question and it is- what is your favourite time/thing? Mine probably was when my godson was born Henry he was adorable, he really is. We just finished a hard case, well it was for me, it was at a military school a student hung him self and his father saw fit to kill those who bullied him and the one student who didn't was getting hunted down thankfully we caught up with him in time he should be fine,traumatized but fine. I promise I will try my hardest not to profile your letters. My team mates see something different in me since I have been writing to you I just glad to say your my friend._

_Be safe_

_from Spencer._

* * *

><p><em><strong>if you have any ideas on what to call lily since reid is junior g-man please do say.<strong>_

_**please review**_


	4. Chapter 4

**hello my fellow readers,**

**i just figured that reid writes to his mother everyday and we have only reid and lily so i though reid would write to his mother as well. plz review and as well it is a team of profilers so they will notice a change in reid's behaviour so hopeful this will be more in character. plz review**

**also i have skipped a few months a head 8 to be exsact .**

* * *

><p>It had been eight months since Lily had been deployed and her and Reid sent a letter every week to each other, Reid sent her the latest books he had read. They exchanged letters and each had a question in. Some more personal than others.<p>

"pretty boy!"called Morgan. Reid jumped as he looked up from the letter he was writing.

"why are you so happy and smiley?"he asked.

"well the endorphins are being released into my brain more regularly"said Reid trying to confuse Morgan.

"stop being a smart ass"snapped Morgan. He quickly snatched the letter in progress from Reid's desk. But quickly through it down disappointed because it was address to his mam. Reid went back to work on the letter

_Dear mam,_

_I miss you and I hope you are okay. We have had no adventures since we are on a holiday, but you will be please to know I am safe. Do you remember me telling you about a girl called Lily well in two month time she will be coming off her first tour. Alive. She finds me interesting and I find her interesting._

_From Spencer._

.o0o.

"something is going on with Reid"said Morgan as he walked into the break room, Prentiss, JJ, Rossi,Garcia and Hotch sat around the table nursing coffee.  
>"what do you mean sweet cheeks?"asked Garcia. The rest of the team was genuinely interested<p>

"he really happy, and giddy and...normal"he said.

" I have noticed but why do you think he is so giddy?"asked JJ "a girl?"

"may be do you think he could be using again"said Rossi.

" I don't think its drug we will have to just keep an eyes on him"said Prentiss.

.o0o.

* * *

><p><strong>what do you think? please review.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

_**note- to the reviewer who pointed out that reid and her share secrets that they dont tell anyone else not even the team. that is because and this is in a magazine i read- a person is more likely to let it slip about their deepest possibly darkest secets(without knowing) to someone who has no connection to their friends or family because they have no one to tell that would know the person, that is how the confession to priests work, so does that explain your question.(i mean no anger it just annoys me for people to review who if you actually did the research or just trusted a writer would know)**_

_sorry for the late posts but it is the week before christmas i am a busy bee(buzz)_

any spelling mistakes sorry i am a tad of a rush at the moment and my beta was my friend who has left ff for a personal reason so here replacement is my sister(joy)

**disclaimer-i do not own criminal minds(trust me i wish i did, if i did reid would have a girl by now)**

**i know nothing about the army, but the details are general if not blurred towards the truth i tried to do research, enough of my ramblings**

**_also i am aware of reids PHDs but i am secondary student so our writting style will obviously be different.(wow i sound angry)_**

* * *

><p><strong>2 weeks till Lily's ends her first tour.<strong>

_Dear Spencer,_

_god my stupid landlord has evicted me saying something along the lines of, we need to have an occupant to is here all the time. You would think they would show some respect for one of their armed forces honestly. It is so hard looking for a place to live when you are so far away from D.C. Also I signed out of the army as a doctor and re-enlisted as a CMT(combat medical technician) also did you here about us pulling out of Iraq. CMT will be like I don't know how to describe it really, something along the lines of, paramedic near the front line. I wont be going on to full duty till my next tour in a couple of months at the moment they are giving me training here as well as me filling out my normal check-ups. I am so glad you are okay, I mean you tell me to be safe and yet you go off and get your self involved in a hostage situation I mean my god we will have to bubble wrap you. I think this will be my last letter to you since by the time you send me one and I return it I probably will be making my way back to the U.S. I am dying for a coffee. I mean I have been out here for nine months and so many days, and I have been too busy for a coffee. I think I had on last month_

_Be safe g-man_

_from lily._

Reid smiled as he read the letter the day she came back was the same day the team was going on a two week work break.

_Dear lily,_

_I was thinking this might sound odd but you could come live with me I have a spare room and you can stay as long as you need. I will meet you at the airport if you would like and I will buy you the largest cup of coffee possible. Also in my defence I wasn't even on a case when that happened I was in a bank any way I sustained no injures. After all this time I still haven't got a nickname for you I mean cowgirl was an option but lets just say Morgan called some woman in a club after a case and they went home together. I have to go now I will meet you at the airport and you can tell me your answer at the moment though JJ is calling us apparently we have a hit on some DNA._

_Be safe_

_from G-man._

* * *

><p><em>plz review- the nickname cowgirl was on my notepad at school during lunch when i was brain storming nicknames(since she is from the south) and my friend georgia went kinky, which is not reid's style but is morgan's.<em>


End file.
